The present invention relates to locking straps. More particularly, the present invention relates to a locking strap having structural features which permit the locking strap to be more easily grasped to thereby provide a more efficient locking mechanism.
Locking straps have long been used for a variety of functions. Some applications include the use as cable ties for assembling or bundling electrical wires or cables, as handcuffs, or for other purposes of bundling together or fastening items. Locking straps typically include an elongate member having a head at one end, a tail at the other end, and a longitudinal strap lying therebetween. The locking strap is used by wrapping the strap around a bundle of articles and inserting the tail through the head. The head and the body include cooperative looking elements so that when the tail is pulled tightly through the head, the locking elements secure the strap body in the head.
It is often difficult, however, to manually assemble the cooperative locking elements together, i.e., to pull the tail through the locking head. It is difficult to pull the tail through the head using the tail end of the strap because the strap at this point is not only relatively thin but the sparse amount of tail material makes it difficult for a user to grasp the tail. There is a tendency also for the tail to slip out from between the user""s fingers making handling of the tie difficult. Furthermore, because a large insertion force is usually necessary to assemble the locking strap, it often leads to troublesome handling and the assembly is frequently less efficient and time consuming.
There have been several attempts to facilitate the fastening procedure for locking straps by providing a locking strap with a more grippable tail. U.S. Pat. No. 5,317,787 to Fortsch provides a cable tie with the head and tail including cooperative holding means for removably holding the tail in the head passage. The tail of the cable tie includes a plurality of tactile gripping elements extending from the surface of the tail. The gripping elements are extended, rounded elements which are positioned at spaced apart locations along a longitudinal edge of the surface of the tail. The tail, however, is still difficult to grip and pull through the head for locking of the cable tie.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,254 to Geisinger discloses a cable tie used as a handcuff which was designed to increase the ease of the assembly of the cable tie. A loop is provided near the tail of the cable tie, but the loop is not resiliently deformable, and was not designed for insertion of a finger therein. Because of the large insertion force typically necessary for the handcuffs, the cable tie is inefficient in the assembling thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,535 to Mautner discloses a security seal with a locking strap near the tail end of the tie. The locking strap however, is not used to pull the tail end through the locking mechanism. The locking strap of Mautner has a fixed end and a free end retained within a slot in the security seal. The locking strap is retained in a slot within the tail during the assembly process. After the seal is assembled, the locking strap is pulled so that the free end moves longitudinally through the slot in the locking seal""s body. The locking strap is further designed with a weakened section which breaks off the cable tie after the above-mentioned movement has taken place. This is done so that the cable tie cannot be tampered with; i.e., thereby locking the tail end of the strap in the head.
It is desirable, therefore, to provide a locking strap with features useful in readily pulling the strap through the head of the tail. It is also desirous to provide a cable tie with a grasping mechanism near its tail to make grasping the tail easier.
The present invention relates to a flexible locking strap for tightening around one or more articles. The flexible locking strap is formed of an elongate member having a head at one end, a tail at the other end, and a central flexible strap body therebetween. The head of the strap has a passage therethrough for receipt of the tail. The head and the body of the flexible locking strap include cooperative locking members for locking said body within said head passage. The locking strap has a resilient finger grasp located between the tail and the central strap body, the grasp being configured to pass through said head passage and resiliently deform therewithin. After passage through the head passage, the finger grasp resumes its previous shape and thereby facilitates grasping and pulling the strap body tightly around articles.
A method of fastening a flexible locking strap is also disclosed in the present invention. The method comprises the steps of providing an elongate member having a head at one end, a tail at another end, and a central flexible strap body therebetween. The head contains a passage therethrough for receipt of the tail. The head and the central flexible strap body contain cooperative locking members for locking the body within the head passage. During the fastening process the tail is inserted through the passage in the head. The tail contains a resilient finger grasp located between the tail and the central strap body. The finger grasp resiliently deforms within the head passage and resumes its original expanded shape after insertion through the passage. The expanded shape facilitates grasping and pulling the strap body through the head passage in order to integrally dispose cooperative locking members on said body and within said head passage.
In another embodiment of the present invention a flexible locking strap for tightening around one or more articles is provided. The flexible strap has an elongate member having a head at one end, a tail at the other end and a central flexible strap body therebetween. The head has a passage therethrough for receipt of the tail. The head and the body include a cooperative locking member for locking the body within the head passage. A flexible pulling tab is also located between said tail and said central strap body, the flexible tab being in cantilevered attachment with the flexible locking strap. The flexible pulling tab is adapted for pulling the strap body through the head passage.
In a further embodiment of the present invention a further flexible locking strap is provided. The flexible locking strap includes and elongate member having a head at one end, a tail at the other end, and a central flexible strap body therebetween. The head has a passage therethrough for receipt of the tail. The head and the body include cooperative locking members for locking the body within the head passage. A finger loop is located between the tail and the central strap body, the finger loop being resiliently deformable.